Push It
by mystic.x.o.pip
Summary: Tina tries to seduce Artie. Artie tried to keep his hormones in check. Tina/Artie
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! so i'm kinda breaking my promise to myself by coming back and writing so soon, but i couldn't help it. I've been listening to a lot of glee lately and me and my have been having mad push it/hairprography dance offs, and that's what kind inspired this fic. As nerdy as they are, and as reserved as they are, Tina and Artie are beasts when it comes to the raunchy dance numbers. The rating will be T for later chapters, possibly language, possibly more. Because nerds are sexy:) enjoy!**

* * *

A white tank top and booty shorts. This was definitely not a combination that Tina was used to. Not that she detested it; it would just a lot more freedom than she allowed herself. Her legs weren't usually quite this exposed. The other glee girls in the bathroom didn't seem to mind. Looking around, she noticed that only she and Brittany were wearing the booty shorts, whereas everyone else was a little more moderately dressed. Except for Rachel, but she was always wearing short skirts.

"This dance number reminds me of Push It." She pointed out. Both Mercedes and Rachel shuddered at the memory. Tina couldn't help but laugh; it was embarrassing for everyone involved. Santana, Quinn and Brittany stifled a laugh as they continued to ogle themselves in the mirror.

"Just say it: it was really bad, right?" Mercedes interjected. Santana turned around and gave her a thoughtful look.

"It was kind of hot," she said, "for a bunch of geeks, anyway."

"I'm just surprised Mr. Schue is going on with this. After Push It, we got in trouble with Principle Figgins and then we got.." Rachel trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. Santana started to speak but Brittany cut her off.

"You got us!" she smiled. The rest of the girls continued on with their business, but she decided to continue. "I hope I don't trip over Artie's chair."

This remark made Tina stop dead in her tracks. She knew that they were all assigned partners for their Crazy in Love/Hair number, but she still wasn't happy about the fact that Artie got paired up with Brittany. Tina knew that she still wasn't the best of friends with Artie since stuttergate, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy in her stomach as the image of Brittany grinding on top of him popped into her head. Then she thought of Push It.

As offensive as the dance was, Tina thought it was fun and everyone got to loosen up and show the school what they were capable of. The memory that stuck out most in her mind was the moment where Artie was instructed to slap her ass, _HARD_. Yes, it was all out of good fun, but she definitely felt something. Her confidence has been high when she was dancing with the rest of the glee kids on stage, and she hoped that Artie noticed and thought, _gasp_, that she was sexy.

Now it was out of her reach. They weren't really speaking to one another. They conversed as friends and walked each other to and from school, but the subject of her fake stutter had been left well enough alone, and that was bothering her. Not to mention she began to notice the interactions between Brittany and Artie. Was she taking a special interest in him? She couldn't bear the thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as the girls ushered themselves out of the bathroom and towards the choir room. Mercedes linked her arm with Tina's and they both strutted down the hallway.

* * *

When they reached the choir room, the deaf kids hadn't shown up with their director yet. The boys, however, were in full costume, wigs and all. Tina couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight. Artie was particularly humorous, giving his best Bob Marley impression, which sent the boys into fits of laughter. She took her hair out of her ponytail and walked slowly towards him.

'_Woah_' Artie thought to himself as Tina was slowly approaching him. Her hair was down, which was nothing out of the ordinary. She was carrying a different air, a different attitude. '_Damn_'

"Hey Artie." She spoke softly once she reached him. She bent down so she was at eye level with him. She eyed him carefully before reaching out and touching one of the dreads in his wig.

"H-hey Tina." He stammered. Why was he so nervous? He knew perfectly why, however. It was those booty shorts, exposing a lot of leg. He also had a clear view of her cleavage as she leaned towards him to pay with his wig. _'Control your hormones, Artie!_"

"I'm really excited for this number. It reminds me of Push It. Too bad we're not dancing together." She winked, getting up and walking towards the glee girls. Artie just stared after her in confusion. Before he could say anything else, Brittany was in his field of vision and Mr. Schuester was ushering everyone to their places as the deaf students took their seats.

_'Here goes nothing_.'

* * *

She could not believe she was able to pull that off. Was Artie really_ that _surprised? She giggled to herself. She stood between Brittany and Santana and the music began to play. She caught Artie in the corner of her eye as he belted out his, sentence? She laughed.

_So crazy right now_

_Most incredibly, it's ya boy, Artie_

_It's ya girl Mercedes_

_You ready?_

For the next couple of minutes Tina was in her element, hair flailing in all sort of different directions, booty-shaking to the extreme. She kept looking over at Artie and couldn't help but get jealous when Brittany was all over him. Soon enough came the part where every girl was to jump up and basically dry hump her guy. And who was she paired up with? _Mike Chang_. The _other_ Asian. Who is about _seven_ feet tall. _Perfect_. As she was about to do her thing, she glanced over at Artie, and their eyes met for a moment. She smirked and jumped up on top of Mike, who was a little taken by surprise, but fully accepted the action. At the end of the song, she was out of breath and went to sit next to Mercedes.

"Girl look at you! Those were some fine moves. I'd be surprised if Mike wasn't impressed with that." Tina blushed. Meanwhile, Mike seated himself next to Artie, waiting for the Haverbrook kids to start.

"Wow, that was something." he chimed. Artie gave him a disapproving look. He glanced over at Tina and couldn't help the confidence that was radiating off of her.

And _that_ was sexy.

* * *

**Haha. Wow. I feel ridiculous for writing this, but there you go! Remember, reviews are love! especially for university students like me:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and favourited and alerted my story:) It was honestly such a random idea and now it is definitely showing promise. so enjoy!**

* * *

It irked him just a _tiny _little bit.

The way she was grinding against _Mike_. The way he was _enjoying_ it.

Artie was now sitting in Spanish class, right beside Tina. As soon as he had settled himself at the back of the room, the air was off between them. He couldn't help but think about how she had played with his dreads yesterday. How he had _enjoyed_ it. He shuddered to himself. He could not be thinking about these things. Not about Tina and most definitely not about _this_. His thoughts were suddenly distracted by a note that Tina slowly placed into his palm. He eyed it slowly before opening it.

_**Everything all right?**_

Artie looked over at her, confused. At first, he was expecting her to come onto him again, but here she was, being his Tina. The Tina who was his best friend, who he wanted to like again, but had no idea how to go about it. He could not lie to himself; he had enjoyed how Tina had acted yesterday. He just didn't want her turning into a regular Santana.

_Yeah, fine. Just a little tired._

He slowly surveyed the room when his eyes fell on Puck. Currently he wasn't paying attention to Mr. Schue, but was being rather flirtatious with Santana. In fact, every time that Artie saw Puck, when he himself wasn't being tormented, he was always hitting on some girl.

Then a sudden twang of jealousy fell to the pit of his stomach. _What if Puck tried going after Tina because of her newfound confidence?_ He couldn't even fathom the suggestion of such a thing. Then again… the way Tina acted needed some reciprocation. Could _he_ do that?

Artie surveyed his current state. Looking down, he winced at the utter dorkiness that was his sweater vests. When he wasn't wearing those, it was a belt and suspenders. However, those were more of a practicality, but Kurt would still tease him relentlessly. Then he had an idea.

The only way we could prevent Puck from coming onto his turf was if he got him to help him become somewhat of a stud. And fast.

* * *

"Santana?"

Tina had managed to corner the Cheerio at her locker. However, she wasn't alone. Puck gave Tina the once over, winked, and walked away. She shuddered in response.

"Don't worry, I've got him reigned in." Santana smirked and wiggled her phone in front of Tina. "So what do you want? Since we're not in glee right now, this isn't a good idea. My reputation as top dog is at stake."

"I n-need your h-help?" she stammered.

"My help? With your fashion sense?" Santana eyed her carefully, mentally judging her. "Or what?"

"S-seduction."

"Let me guess. Wheels isn't giving it to you?" Tina blushed. "Look, Artie may not be Puck, but he's still a guy. If you master the art, they're puddy in your hands. Have you ever sexted?"

"S-sexted?"

"Sexy texted. God, what era are you from?" Santana huffed. Tina blushed once more. "It works wonders, and it'll keep him hooked. And try being physical."

* * *

"Puck?"

Artie squinted through his glasses as he approached Puck in the hallway.

"Sup little dude?" Artie huffed at the comment. He may be handicapped, but he was in no way little. "Make it quick, or else I'm going to have to slushie you when the football team comes walking by."

"And here I thought we might become friends after all." Puck just snickered under his breath and continued to put his books in his locker. Artie decided to continue. "Look, I need your help."

"What on earth could you need _my_ help with?"

_"Girls_." Artie muttered, utterly embarrassed. He felt like he was in middle school all over again. Except in middle school he never had girl problems, since most of them avoided him because of his chair.

"You have stutterfly." Puck pointed out.

"That's the thing. I don't really have her. What I mean is, I'd like to, I just don't know—" he stammered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in anxiety. "How do get her? I mean, she's so confident and I'm—" he blushed, "just a geek who she hangs around with."

"So basically you want to get into her pants?" Puck deduced.

"What—NO!" Artie nearly shouted, but caught himself just in time. "Look, how do I do this?"

"So you're asking the master stud," Puck said, looking all macho, "to give advice on being a stud?"

"Basically, yeah." Artie admitted, totally embarrassed. How had he managed to get himself caught in this mess?

"Well, not gonna lie, Stutterfly was smokin' yesterday." Puck chimed in.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, sorry. Studliness, right." Puck smiled, and passersby could see Artie turn a pale shade of green.

* * *

**The plot thickens! Hope you guys liked it:) personally i think it's a lot funnier when everyone in glee gets involved. Chaos is usually the outcome:) As snobby as it sounds, if you guys alert this story and favourite, please leave a review as well, just to let me know what you guys think. Also, if you guys have any suggestions on acts of seduction that could potentially go wrong, lemme know and you'll get a shoutout. I've already got some ideas, but yours are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**nothing much to say this time around. Bring on the raunch! haha**

* * *

"You're doing_ what_?"

"G-going to sext Artie." Tina stammered, waving her phone in front of Mercedes' dumbfounded expression.

"Woah, let me get this straight: you're going to send sexy texts to Artie, the guy who wears suspenders and a belt?" Kurt snickered, taking another bite of his apple. Mercedes managed to shake off her expression and stare down Tina from across the table.

"What exactly do you plan on sending him?" she interrogated. Tina blushed and managed to scribble down some of her ideas onto a spare piece of paper and slowly slid it towards her friend. Mercedes cocked an eyebrow as she looked down at the paper with Kurt peering over her shoulder. Both their eyes widened ever so slowly, but Tina couldn't tell if it was surprise or disgust.

"Damn, girl." Mercedes concluded.

"If I were straight, I would definitely tap that." Kurt then squealed in surprise as Mercedes jabbed him, hard. "Hey!"

"Did you honestly say 'tap that'?"

"So what if I did? A guy can dream." He then proceeded to get the wrinkled out of his sweater, which was definitely more fashionable than any straight guy would be caught dead in.

"I don't know if Artie can handle this. Where did you get the inspiration? Santana?" Mercedes continued with further interrogation.

"You did!" Kurt nearly jumped out of his seat, but managed to contain himself. Tina sat there, flustered in her seat, unable to answer.

"M-maybe I did. But so what? She knows her s-stuff."

"But what's the point then. If he can't feel down there—" Kurt yelped again as Mercedes poked him in the side to shut him up. Tina blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"She knows something we don't." they both exchanged glances before turning back to Tina. She would never be able to live this down.

"He t-told me once that can s-still use h-his—"

Before she could finish, both Kurt and Mercedes nearly fell off their seats.

* * *

"Ready?" Tina nodded slowly as she and Santana were situated by her locker during free period. Santana kept looking around nervously, just to make sure a giggling group of Cheerios didn't see her interacting with some goth stutterer.

"Y-yeah." Tina stammered, holding out her phone.

"Now the key to a sexy text is to keep him guessing. Slowly build up the conversation with hotter texts and he'll keep wanting more." Santana instructed. She grabbed Tina's phone and began to text.

**Hey ;)**

"See? Simple. Have fun." With that, Santana collected her things and left Tina to her own devices. (A/N: Tina is bold, Artie is italics)

Artie opened his phone to find a new message from Tina. However, the wink that was added surprised him. Was this her coming on to him again? He decided to play along.

_Hey there Tee ;)_

He waited quietly, not knowing what to expect. He couldn't understand why his pulse was racing. Did he want this to happen? His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone.

**What are you up to later? My parents are out of town and I thought we could hang out at my place ;)**

_Again with the winking!_ Artie started to panic. What would happen if he went over to her house? Would he be able to handle her physically coming on to him?_ Stupid hormones!_

He knew what he had to do. He wheeled down the hallway in search of his stud mentor. He would know what to do. Artie cursed himself for ever taking advice from Puck, but he knew he would never have the confidence to do this on his own.

* * *

"Dude." Puck sighed, reading the text in Artie's phone. He was leaning against his locker as Artie sat by his side, nervously fidgeting. "She_ totally_ wants to get in your pants." He smirked.

"But it's not like her."

"So? We're dudes. We have _needs_." Puck made a pleading face and Artie snickered. '

"So what do I do?"

"Answer the text, damn it."

* * *

"So how's it going?" Santana peered over Tina's shoulder.

"P-progress."

"Good. Now for the final stage. Leave a text that is raunchy, and leaves him wanting more." Tina nodded and did as she was told.

**You make me so hot.**

Sent. Tina exhaled slowly after sending the final text. After a couple of minutes, she looked down at her phone. Still no reply. She wondered if Artie had been so offended by that last comment that he didn't know how to respond. She could only hope that they were still friends.

**Did you get my last text?**

_No, what was it?_

Had she sent it? She was sure of it. Santana was there as a witness! She quickly looked in her Sent box and saw that her raunchy message wasn't sent to Artie. Recipient: Puck.

Shit.

* * *

**Already went wrong! boy oh boy! hahaha remember, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY CRAPOLA! I don't think i've ever gotten so many reviews for one chapter:) that makes me so happy. Anywho, i thought you guys deserved an update after such praise. Give some kids a chappie kind of about sex and you go wild haha. Also, i'm in a glee mood since i definitely just watched four episodes today with my whole fam and now my grandma is hooked. yaaay.**

* * *

"You sexted Puck!? Mercedes nearly exploded after Tina told her and Kurt about the whole ordeal. Kurt just cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you manage that one?" he smirked.

"G-guess my f-finger slipped when I dialed the number." Tina managed to say, fiddling with her phone as the three of them walked down the hallway.

"Well, let's hope he didn't get it, otherwise you've got a horny Puck on your hands." Mercedes said, bumping hips with Tina, getting no response from the Asian.

"Besides, I thought you were sexting Wheels." Kurt smiled when they stopped at his locker. Tina blushed and spotted some specks on the floor to avoid their radar-like attention.

"It was going f-fine. He just seemed a little confused."

"Typical Artie. I'm pretty sure he's never had a girl come on to him before."

"Lucky _him_." Kurt smiled, noticing Finn walk down the hallway and sighing deeply. "He's probably having a _heart attack_ from all the attention."

"Maybe." Tina admitted, following her friends to class.

* * *

_Is she really into me that much? It can't be._ Artie wondered to himself as he wheeled down the hallway towards class. Ever since lunch he could not stop thinking about the kinky texts that Tina sent him. _Had they been a mistake?_ He couldn't tell. He had no experience with girls. He was confused and really had no clue what to do. Maybe she would try something funny again in glee. Artie was currently lost in his own thoughts about his puppy crush on Tina when he was stopped abruptly. Puck was hovering over him, waving his phone in front of his face.

"Dude."

"What do you want, Puck?"

"Tina is_ totally_ kinky. Why didn't you tell me this _before_?" Artie nearly fell out of his chair in shock. What on earth was he_ even_ talking about? He could remember quite clearly that he had never mentioned anything like this to Puck, or anyone for that matter. He even got embarrassed when thinking of these things on his own, let alone out loud.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stammered. Puck gave him a smirk.

"_Your_ little stutterfly is a slut." He voice gradually went up in volume, which resulting in Artie punching him in the back of the legs, nearly taking him out.

"Shut up, will you?"

"She's totally into me." He smirked again, and Artie just stared at him with a blank look on his face. _It couldn't be true, could it?_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he nearly exploded, which caught some weird glances from fellow students as well as teachers.

"She's totally playing both of us. While she was sexting you, I got this." He handed his phone to Artie and waited while he slowly read the message over and over again.

"What the—"

"Smokin' right? I'll catch you later." With that, Puck left Artie in the dust, who was just about ready to vomit/faint/blow his brains out.

* * *

Tina braced herself all day for glee rehearsal. Since lunch, she had made sure to steer clear of the football crowd, afraid that Puck might be among them. Surprisingly enough, Artie had been missing in action as well, which made her stomach churn because they hadn't talked since the sexting thing happened. Tina took baby steps until she finally reached the choir room and entered silently.

Most of the kids were already there, except for Puck. Mercedes and Kurt gave her a worried look, which she just shrugged off. Then her eyes met Artie's, and she couldn't decipher his expression. She knew that their next conversation was bound to be awkward and she just wanted to get it over with, so she made her way over to him.

"H-hey Artie." She stuttered, watching his expression. He looked down at his hands for a moment, briefly fidgeting with his gloves.

"Look Tina, there's something that I want to talk to—" he was interrupted by Puck strutting into the room, and making his way over to the two of them.

"Hey baby." He greeted, snaking his fingers around Tina's waist. She was completely frozen from anxiety at this point and unable to move. Everyone watched as Artie's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. Puck glanced at his quickly and then averted his attention back to Tina's right ear. He whispered something in her ear, which made her blush nervously. Artie interjected when—

_**SLAP**_

Puck stumbled back a few feet, his hand immediately flying up to his now bruised cheek. Tina stood there, fuming. She glared at him for a moment before storming out. Puck turned to look at Artie, who looked like he may implode himself and there was no one around to restrain him. Without a word he wheeled up to him and sucker punched him, _hard_, in the stomach. He then proceeded to wheel out of the choir room in search of Tina.

* * *

"Hey."

Artie had finally found her outside of the girl's washroom. She was curled up into a ball, with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around. Her make-up was smeared beyond belief. To quote Finn, she looked like a sad clown hooker. Artie rolled up to her and peered at her shaking form. "Hey, it's ok." He tried to comfort her in a soothing voice.

"H-he called me a slut." She cried, burying her head further. Artie could feel his stomach twist, knowing that he heard those words from Puck himself. He was still uncertain about the texting, though. He wanted to clear the air before this went any further.

"I'm sorry, Tina. I know for a fact that you're not one. Hell, if you were, you wouldn't be hanging around with me. And even if you did, I would at least get some action." Artie smiled at himself for the joke, and reached out and fished for Tina's hand among the mess that was her hair. She then looked up and met his gaze, smiling as well. "Why would he call you that? I mean, I know you were texting me earlier and—" he was cut off when he saw her blush furiously as she took his hand.

"T-that was—um—as in—Santana's idea—umm—"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He smiled. "So why did Puck call you a slut?"

"I accidentally s-sexted him." She stammered.

_AN ACCIDENT!? PRAISE THE LORD!_ Artie's thoughts were currently whizzing around in his head so fast that they would win a gold medal in the olympics. When he managed to steady his breathing once more, he noticed that Tina was now standing and leaning towards him, making sure that he wasn't going into hysterics.

Tina couldn't help it. _Yes_, she was offended by what Puck did, but the look on Artie's face when she told him it was an accident gave her hope. Was he jealous? Without even noticing it, her hand had reached out and was slowly moving up and down his suspenders. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Artie watched her in complete silence as her hands started running up and down his shirt. Dear Lord, he was enjoying this. He tried to control his staggered breathing, and would be undoubtedly embarrassed if she was noticed it. She was so sexy, he thought, even when she looked like a sad clown hooker. Maybe the hooker part wasn't so bad, he laughed to himself. _Damn you, hormones!_

Another thought occurred to him, which broke the silence in a staggered breath. "So, if it..wasn't m-meant for Puck, then _who_?" Tina smiled as Artie tried to compose himself. She continued to caress his shirt, toying with each button along the way. Her fingers were once again trailing along the edge of his suspenders until she got a hold of one of them between her fingers. She leaned forward even more until her lips were centimetres away from his ear.

"You." She snapped the suspender with just enough force to drive him over the edge.

* * *

**damn girl, snap those suspenders! haha i had such a hoot writing this chapter, and i hope you guys had fun reading it. Also, i'd like to give credit to earthtoryann, for it was their idea for the whole suspender thing, i just ran with the idea. remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey gang! Your reviews are amazing and i'm glad this little dream has become such an amusing piece of writing and that you all enjoy it! yay!**

**anywho, onward!**

* * *

He was stunned, to say the least.

What was up with Tina? She didn't usually act like_ this_. He was not going to lie to himself since he was absolutely enjoying every minute of it. He wouldn't let her see this side of him, not with his stud-attitude taking shape. Puck or no Puck, he was going to prove to Tina that he could be man enough for her. But where to start?

She had already set the bar pretty high. First the raunchy dancing, then the sexting, now this. Artie's hand automatically went up to his chest and his fingers were running over the tender spot where Tina had snapped his suspenders a moment before. Afterwards, she had given him a wink and left him in the hallway. As a delayed reaction, he unbuttoned his shirt a little bit to reveal two red burning vertical marks on his chest.

_'That's going to bruise.'_

"Putting on a show for me?" Artie's head snapped up to face Kurt, who was striding towards him. He blushed furiously, buttoning his shirt as fast as he could. "Don't worry, I've got my eyes on someone else. So what happened there?" Kurt pointed to the mark that was still slightly visible and that Artie was subconsciously massaging.

"Tina." He admitted, unable to look him in the eye. Kurt raised a quizzical brow, which led Artie to re-enact the action which left the mark. Following a loud snap and a wince from Artie, Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Wow. First Puck, now you. She's had it _bad_." He mocked.

"Nothing is going on with Puck." He snapped, causing Kurt to flinch. He relaxed quickly and resumed examining his perfectly groomed nails.

"So Casanova, what's the plan of action?"

"W-what do you mean?" Kurt smiled.

"Artie, I know for a fact that you don't have a lot of experience, if any," he gave him the once over, making Artie feel extremely self-conscious. "And dressed like that, I'm surprised you're getting any action at all."

"Hey!"

"Kidding." Kurt rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "The point is, you guys have been moving at a turtle's pace for centuries now, and it's good at least one of you is taking initiative." He smirked.

"I can take _initiative_." Artie smiled sheepishly, fidgeting with his gloves.

"You keep telling yourself that," Kurt concluded. "Or else we're going to have to stage an intervention."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since stuttergate, your relationship has been off. And now that it's sort of on again, may as well get to home base right?" Artie smacked him in the thigh and Kurt let out a high yelp. "What did I say?" he questioned. Artie just glared at him.

"You know that intimacy is limited between us." He sighed.

"Is it, Artie? I know for a fact that your _um_," Kurt nodded towards Artie's pelvic region. "Is still functional." He gave an approving smile, and Artie thought he might throw up. _Why was he having this conversation, with Kurt of all people?_

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdie told me." And with that, Kurt strode past Artie down the hallway.

* * *

Artie sat there, thinking about what Kurt had said. Yes, he was fully functional in that aspect, but would Tina really want that? Sure, she was acting like she was all into him now. But what if, somewhere down the road, she would leave for someone who could actually use his legs and arouse her in ways he couldn't imagine? One again, he traced the marks now engrained on his chest. They were turning a faint shade of purple, and he sighed again. Did she really like him that much? Would she be able to look past the chair once again and see him for the hormonal teenage boy that he was?

* * *

"Artie?" he turned around to find Tina stumbling towards him. _Typical Tina_.

He wheeled himself from his locker to face her. She no longer looked like a sad clown hooker, which he was thankful for. However, as she approached him, he couldn't stop thinking about her straddling him and playing with his suspenders. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she sighed. "I think I saw Puck in the nurse's office with two ice packs: one for his face and one for his stomach?" she eyed him slightly and Artie chuckled.

"Yeah. He got me pretty riled up after you left." He smirked. Tina smiled and looked distant for a moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Want to walk for a bit? Well, wheel for a bit?" they both chuckled and made their way outside.

* * *

Tina situated herself on a bench in front of the school and Artie had parked himself beside her.

"Did it hurt? I'm sorry if I hurt you." She apologized, pointing to his chest. Artie winced at the thought of the bruises that now lay there, but his expression faded into a small grin.

"It's not so bad. It'll bruise a little bit. You are _wild_." Tina smirked.

"Here, let me see." She got up slowly and sat down on Artie's lap. Suddenly the proximity of their bodies was very evident to both of them. Artie tried to control his breathing and Tina blushed. Slowly but surely, her hand reached his chest and unbuttoned his shirt at the top. Artie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tina—in public? What are you—"

"Shh." She coaxed, stopping at the third button. "I just want to see." She exposed his chest only slightly, spotting the purple bruises now very evident to the naked eye. Her eyes widened as her fingers traced the marks she had left on him. "Wow. I _really_ am a wild woman." She smiled.

During all of this, Artie's mind was all over the place. He was trying his best to keep his hormones in check, but the way that Tina was caressing his chest was driving him wild. Next thing he knew, he rested his hand on her upper thigh, and began to rub small circles with his thumb. _Thank goodness she's wearing pants_, he thought to himself. Then something caught his eye. The wind had picked up and her hair was blowing slightly and had exposed her neck. He eyed it, thinking about how smooth her skin would be to his touch. As he was rubbing her thigh, he could hear _and_ feel her breath start to stagger against him. He shot her a cocky smile.

"A-artie." She stammered. She looked at him with glazed eyes, and he knew she was enjoying every minute of it. He continued the motion until she re-positioned herself, now facing him and straddling his lap. _Now or never_, he thought.

"Shh. You've done enough damage. Now, it's my turn." He mustered up all the confidence he had and leaned in. While Tina closed her eyes and waited for lip contact, he went straight for her neck and planted his lip on a tender spot. Tina stirred for a moment and was silent. After a moment, she could feel the contact of teeth, and that sent her over the edge. After a moment, Artie pulled away, with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're marked, I'm marked. It's fair game."

* * *

**Haha making Artie sexy had been a challenge. i'm not done thought! remember, reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hehe i couldn't resist updating this soon. enjoy!**

* * *

'Damn him' Tina grumbled as she examined the bruise that was now residing on her neck. She hadn't noticed it yesterday afternoon, for obviously reasons. Now she was left with this mark on her neck that wasn't so easy to cover up. At least Artie could cover up his bruises with his shirt. A hickie however…not so easy.

She wasn't going to lie, his actions of the previous day had definitely rocked her world. She had had the intention of apologizing for her own actions, and yet had received a kiss in return. Not a romantic one, but it was the next best thing. Who knew Artie could be sexy like that? She shivered at the thought. Luckily she had thought of her dilemma as soon as she had woken up, and managed to pack a scarf to cover up the evidence. She grumbled as she tried to get the scarf to cover up the entirety of the hickie, but it seemed close to impossible.

"Hey Tina." She jumped as Mercedes rushed into the washroom to occupy the mirror space beside her. Tina's hands automatically flew to the scarf in order to keep it in place. "just trying to get some slushie out of my weave. I swear, I will take those jocks to the carpet."

"Hmmhm." Tina mumbled, trying to collect her things and get the hell out of there. She did not want Mercedes finding out about her encounter with the stud on wheels, and she was hoping to make her exit as quietly as possible.

"So how are you and Artie doing? I mean, he did hit Puck pretty hard after you left yesterday." She smiled, not taking her eyes off of her reflection.

"Y-yeah, it was really sweet." She started to make her way to the door.

"Wait. " Mercedes interrupted, suddenly grabbing her scarf to prevent her from escaping, and unraveling it in the process. Tina's reaction was to immediately cover up her neck with hand, but this didn't escape Mercedes' radar vision. "What's this?" She slowly walked towards Tina, peering at her neck. Defeated, Tina slowly took her hand off of her neck to reveal the golf ball-sized bruise.

"Oh damn." Was all she could say.

* * *

The glee kids started to slowly file into the choir room when Mercedes burst into the room, Tina in tow. She was practically bounding around, searching for Kurt. Tina was thankful that Artie hadn't arrived yet. Before she could blink, she was being dragged out of the choir room by both Mercedes and Kurt this time. The two of them had backed her up against a wall and were waiting expectantly. Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"Show me." He giggled, pointing to her neck. Mercedes nearly fell over from excitement. Tina hesitantly lifted up her hair and she could see Kurt's eyes bulging out of his eye sockets. Soon after, he composed himself and smirked. "Let me guess: your neck ran into a door?"

"S-something like that." Tina giggled.

"Damn, girl. Who knew Artie had it in him?" Mercedes beamed. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He's a tiger. Meow." He made faint hand gestures and both girls giggled. "Come on, I'm a master with cover-up." He smiled and grabbed Tina by the wrist and dragged her to the girl's washroom, Mercedes, following eagerly behind them.

* * *

Artie fidgeted nervously in his chair. Where was Tina? He hadn't seen her all day, and now that she wasn't in glee, he began to worry. Then again, neither were Kurt and Mercedes. With this in mind, he figured they cornered her in some hallway and started a mass interrogation. Then his mind started to fill up with other thoughts. Was she avoiding him? Was she so embarrassed by what he did that she couldn't be in the same room as him? He had no idea.

"Sup, dude?" his thoughts were interrupted by none other than Puck. Artie huffed at the sight of him. After the events of yesterday, he really didn't want anything to do with him.

"What do you want, Puckerman?"

"Woah, don't get all twisted up in your suspenders. I just wanted to give you props for yesterday." Artie stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"P-props? For what?"

"For punching me in the gut. Takes a true stud to do that, man. That's what I learned in my Fight Club." Artie was utterly confused, but decided to play along. "Besides, nice work with the hickie."

"W-what? How did you know about that?"

"Dude, it's totally obvious! I guess if you've kissed enough girls, you can see the tell-tale signs." Artie blushed furiously and fiddled with his gloves. He looked at Puck again, this time with a pleading expression.

"Do you think she's embarrassed by it?"

"Hell no. I mean, most girls are. I'm surprised she wasn't wearing a scarf." He smirked, probably reminiscing about all the girl's necks that he's attached himself to. "She's totally hot for you." Artie could feel his face rise in temperature. "So what's next?"

"Uhh—"

"Getting into her pants? Dude, you should have done that on day one!" Puck threw his hands in the air in mock frustration.

"No!" he rebutted.

"Alright, turtle boy. We'll do this your way. But if it were up to me, I'd lose the suspenders." After a couple minutes, Puck got up and joined the rest of the glee kids on the other side of the room. Artie looked down and poked at his suspenders, then he thought of Tina snapping them. Then he thought of the indecent exposure she caused by unbuttoning his shirt. Then Kurt's comment swam into his head.

_'Are you putting on a show for me?'_

This gave him an idea.

* * *

Tina finally emerged from the bathroom, followed by Mercedes and Kurt. Both looked extremely satisfied with themselves, while Tina just looked anxious.

"It doesn't look so bad. It'll be gone in a few days. It just looks like a huge birthmark." Mercedes giggled.

"I am the master." Kurt announced, looking quite pleased with himself. He slowed down, and Mercedes stopped as well. It took a few minutes for Tina to notice they were no longer walking beside her. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow. She saw Kurt's eyes widen with excitement. "So, what's the next plan of action?"

"N-next plan?"

"Oh you know. You've jumped him, straddled him, almost sent him into cardiac arrest, bruised his chest—"

"You bruised his chest?!" Mercedes interjected. "Girl, how could you not tell me this?"

"I s-snapped his s-suspenders." She blushed, looking down to her shoes. All she could hear was an excited shriek coming from her friend. Kurt rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Yes, you've aroused him to no end. Now what? My idea would be to go all the way." He winked, and Tina blushed. She wanted to, but she wasn't sure if Artie would be up for it.

"I d-dunno guys." She mumbled.

"Tina, we've seen you more confident in these past few days than in the past year. Just go for it." He gave her the thumbs up, and she feebly reciprocated. "If I were you, I would get rid of the fishnets. At least for one night."

This gave her an idea.

* * *

**Oh how hickies are bad business, i speak from experience. Also, i love how everyone meddles in their business. reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So you reviewers have gotten me pumped up with all your praise so i decided to treat you guys to another chapter! haha three chapters in 2 days, that's gotta be a record for me. anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

How did she manage to get herself into this? Tina was nervously chewing on her pencil as she sat the table from Artie, nestled in the corner of the library. However, she wasn't alone. Santana and Puck, as well as Kurt and Mercedes had joined them for this impromptu study session.

The original plan was to get Artie alone, but that seemed impossible at the moment. She quietly requested that she needed his help with some math homework, and somehow it was overheard at glee, and soon the rest of them joined in. On the way out of the choir room, Santana had playfully nudged Tina, and told her that it was time to take the next course of action. However, Tina felt quite flustered and wasn't sure if she was up to it just yet.

So here they were, and Tina felt as awkward as ever. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, except for Puck and Artie. They seemed engrossed in their own conversation, and it seemed unlikely that it revolved around math. Suddenly, she felt a note slip under her palm, and she turned to find a smirking Santana.

**What are you waiting for?**

Tina shrugged and scribbled something down

_**Here? Now? I could use some privacy.**_

Santana sighed and nodded. She turned her attention to Puck, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Come on, lazy boy," She laughed, poking his head with a pencil, "this is boring. And besides, we've got practice." Puck nodded and the two of them left the library rather hastily. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged suspicious expressions before returning to their work. Tina, looking rather embarrassed, continued through her impossible math problem.

Artie on the other hand, was unable to focus altogether. He was looking at the problems, but he kept peeking at Tina from under his eyelashes. This entire week had been baffling. First, the bruises, then the exposure of skin on his part and her driving him absolutely crazy. He grunted. They hadn't even kissed properly yet. _Where is this going_? Suddenly, he could feel his phone vibrate and he quickly checked his messages.

**I guess I was wrong about the suspenders. They can be put to good use.**

**-K**

Artie looked over to his left and saw Kurt winking at him. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly his phone vibrated again.

**Wheels, she's got it baaaaaad. You should see her notebook. You hurt her and I will crush you.**

**-M**

What was with the death threats? He looked over at Mercedes and they made eye contact. He gave her an expectant glance and she seemed to get the message.

"I forgot! I have to be somewhere…to do…that thing." She lied through her teeth and she stood up. She nudged Kurt and got up quickly.

"Y-yes. I'll help you with that." And they both scurried out, leaving Tina and Artie to their own devices.

* * *

Although there was a table separating them, the tension in that library could be cut with a butter knife. Artie tried his best to concentrate on the problems at hand, desperately trying not to make eye contact.

"Artie?" he gulped and turned to face Tina, who was now making her way around the table. "Can you help me with this problem?" she smiled coyly. He nodded feebly and she sat down beside him. Once again, the proximity of their bodies was electrifying, and basically hit Artie like a bolt of lightning. He succeeded in composing himself and focused on the problem.

"So f-first, you're going to want to use the quadratic formula—" suddenly his focus was averted to Tina, who was occupied with pulling her hair back into a ponytail, exposing her neck yet again. Not the same side where the hickie was, but still, it had some kind of effect on him.

_Get a hold of yourself Artie! Think stud._ He reminded himself. Suddenly he took off his glasses and set them down on the table. He wasn't completely blind, but he figured he looked slightly more attractive without them.

Tina definitely seemed to notice. In her mind, this action was playing over and over, like in the movies. And in _slow motion_. Wonderful combination. Suddenly, her focus shifted to his hands, which were still covered up by his gloves. However, he was slowly taking them off and she caught her breath with each swift movement. His hands then moved to his sleeves, slowly rolling them up to exposed his extremely well toned forearms. Then her attention shifted to her fantasies of what he would look like without a shirt…

"Tina?"

_Huh?_

"Are you listening?" her eyes shifted again to meet Artie's. All of a sudden, she wasn't aware of the glasses and really noticed what a shade of blue his eyes were. What was wrong with her today? It was like her brain was thrown for a joyride into a blender. "Yeah. Quadratic formula. Got it." She sighed.

* * *

Soon after they gave up on homework, they headed towards the front of the school to head home. In an instant, Tina froze. It was raining outside, with dark, ominous clouds overhead. She was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. Artie picked up on her anxiety and gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, it won't be so bad." He said before making his way to the ramp, and wheeling himself down. He turned around and waited expectantly for Tina to follow him. She slowly walked down the stairs and felt herself getting drenched.

Artie gulped as he saw her approach. He watched with wide eyes as her hair and clothes slowly became soaked, and it was _hot_. He tried to contain himself, with little success. He was thankful in that moment that he couldn't feel down _there_, since this scenario definitely would have done him in. He watched her short skirt swish against her soaking thighs and her hair draping down her side and hugging her figure. He was also thankful that he wasn't witnessing clothes that could potentially become clear.

* * *

Tina watched Artie watching her. Seeing that goofy smile on his face on his face suddenly made her somewhat self-conscious. She got a good look at his though, and she liked what she saw. His white dress shirt had become soaked and his well defined arms were very visible. He had taken off his glass once again since they probably wouldn't see a thing with them on. The one thing she regretted was the sweat vest he decided to wear, so she couldn't get a good look at his chest. As soon as she got close enough, her foot slipped in a puddle and she landed in a puddle with a huge splash. Artie's eyes widened in concerned as he held out a hand.

"You okay?" he inquired. Tina however, could not contain herself and burst out laughing. Artie snickered as he pulled her up. "Come on Princess, I'll give you a lift home." He patted his lap and she reluctantly sat down. As Artie began to move forward, Tina lost balance and managed to catch herself by hanging onto Artie's sweater. He stopped abruptly when he felt her hand on his chest and they made eye contact. In that instant, she started playing with some of the visible buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them as she went. "You really have a thing for my buttons." He smirked, and she laughed quietly along with him. Then she lifted up the sweater vest only slightly and frowned.

"No suspenders."

"Disappointed?"

"Only a little." She smiled into his chest as her hands began to travel. She opened up his shirt as far as it would go, and peered at his chest to see if the bruises were still there. Sure enough, faint purple lines were visible underneath the white fabric. She traced them slowly and felt Artie shiver. Somehow, he had managed to snake his arm around her waist and pull her closer as he inhaled her scent. She giggled and proceeded to wipe Artie's hair from his eyes, who responded with another shiver.

"You should really ditch the sweater vest." She smirked, and Artie let out a long sigh.

"_No one_ likes my wardrobe."

_Not for the reason you might think. I just want it off altogether._

* * *

**OoO steamy! hope i'm doing a good job guys! mixing the dorky with the sexy is never easy, but i think i got the characters right. reviews are love!!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Couldn't resist. After a lot of poking and prodding, i'm back with another update! enjoy!**

* * *

He sighed contently.

Artie was currently sitting on his bed and glanced over at his alarm clock. It was getting close to midnight and he wasn't the least bit tired. The entire day had baffled him and he had images in his head he could not get rid of. Hell, this had been happening all week long. He shifted uncomfortable as he thought about the events that had occurred, still fresh in his mind. He could not get the image of a soaking wet Tina, straddling his hips, for the third time that week, out of his mind. Even when he got home and was handing his wet clothes for his mom to put in the dryer, he thought about how Tina had played with those select few buttons and how she had commented on his lack of suspenders that day.

What was her angle? He couldn't figure it out. Yes, they hadn't talked about her lie since it happened, but it seemed pretty clear to him that they were both over it. Did Tina just want to get a rise out of him sexually? Because she was doing a damn good job. He shrugged at the thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get into a romantic relationship with her again. What if she spilled some other dark secret that he knew nothing about? Maybe it was best if he just played along for now. Hell, he was grateful he was getting any action at all.

Suddenly, a rustle from outside his window caught his attention. Artie shifted on his bed and gazed out the window. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the book he was reading. Hopefully this would distract him enough so that he could fall asleep.

_'Fat chance_.' He thought. Suddenly he heard the sound of branches scratching again the glass of his window. Alarmed, he sat up and slid over to the window, opening it just a little bit. The storm hadn't passed, but there was a shadow in the tree, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He brushed it off as a raccoon, and slid back to his spot when he heard something.

"Artie!" the figure whispered, and he could feel his skin crawl._ The raccoons are talking to me_, he concluded, and went back to the window. All of a sudden, he could see the figure, closer to his window and higher up the tree. Suddenly a bright flash came out of nowhere and nearly blinded him. He toppled over in surprise and rubbed his eyes frantically, trying to get them to focus. Once successful, he returned back to the window, panting.

"It's me!" the figure whispered again, and this time the light turned around to the shadow, revealing a distraught and soaking Tina. Artie gasped and squinted.

"Are you crazy? It's dangerous out there!" he whispered back, holding on to the windowsill to hoist him up higher to get a better view. He could see that Tina was holding on to a flashlight and grasping a tree branch for dear life.

"Don't worry. I've done this tons of times." She reassured him, but he wasn't convinced.

"Tina, get in here before something happens." He ordered, a frightened look in his eyes. Tina nodded feebly and tried to walk along a sturdy branch, clearly terrified of the height.

"I c-cant." She froze, almost to the window with only a few feet to go. Artie quivered as he thought of the distance she would fall if something happened. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Take one more step, then jump and take my hand." He yelled out the window, reaching out his hand. She shook her head.

"Are you crazy?" she rebutted, hugging herself tighter to the branch. However, she gave in once she saw the pleading look in his eyes. Slowly, she shuffled another foot and bent her legs, ready to spring. She almost had Artie's hand, with only a few centimetres to go. She looked at him, worried. She summoned up all her strength and sprang forward, grabbed his hand and she felt him pulling her through the window.

What happened next seem to happen in slow motion. Artie pulled on Tina's arm with all of the strength he could muster, and she came flying through the window, limbs flailing wildly, and landing on the bed. However, the momentum sent her catapulting further, making her summersault onto the floor and crash into the wall. She groaned.

* * *

"So why did you come flying through my bedroom window?" Artie asked as soon as Tina managed to get herself off of the floor. She snickered in response.

"You pulled me in, remember?" Artie rolled his eyes.

"So what's the occasion?" Artie eyed her closely as he got himself into his chair and wheeled himself to his closet to retrieve a towel. Tina avoided his gaze for a few moments then smiled.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't catch pneumonia." She concluded. Artie smiled and picked up the fact that she was shivering like mad. He wheeled himself over to her and pointed to the towel.

"Come on." Tina obliged and hopped onto his lap, after realizing that he wet ass didn't affect him at all, since he didn't feel down there. Artie put the towel on top of her head and shook it violently. Tina grumbled at the gesture and soon started shaking her head as well. Both teens burst out into laughter for a couple moments and it took them forever to catch their breath. "You should get changed. You can borrow some things of mine. " Tina jumped off his lap and let him retrieve some clothes for her.

She eyed the clothes she had just been given while Artie made his way back to his bed. After he was settled, Tina made her way to the closet, opening the door slightly. She stretched out the massive t-shirt and smiled.

"Y-you sure you don't want to go change in the bathroom?" Artie stammered, trying to getting his eyes off her and get his head out of the gutter. Tina smirked and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to wake your parents." Artie gulped. He could not believe this. She was going to strip, in his room. While he was in the room, no less. He tried to avert his gaze to another spot in the room, but it was hopeless. His attention automatically went back to Tina, who was now lifting her shirt above her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

_'Crap'_ was all her could think of. His next plan of action: just close his eyes so that he wouldn't get aroused. Once he opened them however, Tina was making her way over to him,_ without_ any pants. "A-aren't you going to wear the sweatpants I gave you?"

"Too hot for that."

_'You're telling me.'_

"Besides, the shirt is big enough right?" she asked timidly, his eyes following her gaze down her form.

"Y-yeah, it's fine." He concluded. She finally sat down at the end of the bed and Artie eyed her suspiciously. "Not tired?"

"Not really." She sighed, and subconsciously started drawing circles on his shins. Artie cursed under his breath. He wished he could feel_ that_. He slowly pulled himself up from his pillow so that he was facing her, with his legs between them. He leaned as far as he could and grabbed her wrists, pulling her slightly towards him. Tina gasped as he drew small circles on her wrists with his thumbs. He sighed and was glad she was enjoying this. Soon their foreheads were pressed together, caught up in the moment with each other. Tina was first to break the silence.

"Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl? I mean, _other_ than me." She whispered. Artie looked down at their intertwined hands and let out a sigh.

"Most girls don't give me the time of day." He could feel Tina's hands add pressure to his own, as if to console him.

"That's not true." She trailed off, but Artie put his finger to her lip and smiled.

"You're not like most girls." Tina blushed and took her hands out of Artie's. He raised an eyebrow, and saw her get up, only to settle herself on top of his pelvic bone.

_'Damn my paralysis_.' He inwardly screamed. He gulped as he felt her hands running slowly up and down his chest, causing him to become extremely aroused against his wishes. Then again, maybe this was his wish, he really didn't know.

"The sweater vest would have prevented this." She smirked, and ran her fingers along the hem of his shirt, causing him to shiver immensely. She smiled at the contact and continued to play with his shirt. She rode it up slightly and placed her fingers on his bare skin. "Can you feel that?" Artie nodded feebly. "Good." She trailed her fingers along his abdomen and saw the goosebumps rise as she did so. She looked back at Artie and saw a determined look in his eye. She cocked an eyebrow and he smirked.

"You're not allowed to have all the fun." He whispered, slowly sitting up, so that their chests were in close proximity. He reached up to sweep her hair back, exposing her neck once again. Slowly he leaned in, placing slow, sweet kissed along her collarbone. Tina arched her back in response, and Artie continued as such. His hands found her hips and his fingers traced the bare skin which he found there. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pressed her against his chest, _hard_. She squealed as a reply, and this only egged him on.

_What had gotten into him_? He normally wasn't like this. Then again, it wasn't everyday that the girl of his dreams crawled through his bedroom window and wanted him _this_ badly. He couldn't complain.

He slowly craned his neck upwards so that they were face to face. Tina's face was flushed, as was his. After their brief staring contest, Tina reached up and slowly took off his glasses, setting them aside. Artie squinted in confusion, making Tina double over in a fit of giggles.

"Now you're just a blur." He whined.

"So?"

"Good point." His hands reached to tug at her shirt, but her hands stopped him.

"Oh no you don't." She huffed. "You first." Artie hesitated, and slowly removed his shirt.

Tina stared wide-eyed at what she saw. She knew that he was toned, but damn, this was beyond what she expected. Automatically her hand reached out to trace his chest. His hand stopped her midway. "Oh no you don't." Just as Tina started tugging at her shirt, Artie's hands landed on top of hers and grabbed the hem. He slowly tugged the shirt upwards, forcing Tina to lift her arms. Artie marveled at her every curve, kissing every inch of skin he could get his hands on.

He inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. "You're naked, I'm naked. We're square."

"Not quite."

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Onward and enjoy!**

* * *

Her heart was racing in her chest.

_'You've made it this far, don't stop now_' her conscience was telling her, and she tried to shake it off. Here she was, practically naked, straddling Artie's hips, and she could hear him panting heavily. They_ hadn't _even kissed yet! What was _wrong_ with them? She opened her eyes and met Artie's. She could detect a glaze over them: he was clearly enjoying this. This wasn't like Artie either. Not in the least.

His strong hands released her hips and leaned back into his pillow with a goofy smile on his face. She leaned over onto his chest, placing slow kisses all along his neck and collarbone. She could feel his chest rise and fall rapidly, and she quickened her pace. Her hands slowly traveled along his chest, tracing his lean muscles.

"Tina—" he sighed heavily. His hands shot up to her waist and his fingernails grazed her skin, causing her to shiver and the goosebumps rose. At the same time, her hands were traveling further south until they found the top of his sweatpants. She could feel his breath stop abruptly and she smiled.

"Can't you feel that?" she eyed him slowly and he nodded, trying to contain himself. She sat up, and continued to play with his drawstrings, revealing the electric blue boxers underneath. Her breath stopped abruptly as well, and she looked up, seeing Artie give her an expectant look.

"What were you expecting?" he cocked an eyebrow. Tina, clearly embarrassed, looked down at her hands.

"It's not fair. I'm already in my underwear." She huffed, crossing her arms. Artie just let out a low chuckle.

"Was I stopping you?" he smiled, and she blushed an even deeper red. "Be my guest." _Nice one, Artie!_ Tina started to get up, but her foot was lodged underneath both of Artie's legs, causing her to lose balance and fall on the floor with a _thud!_ Artie sat up in alarm, peering over the edge of the bed. Tina was lying on the floor, doubling over in laughter.

"Sorry." She laughed, slowly getting to her feet. At this time, Artie was completely caught off guard as he saw the full sight of her. Only clad in a black lacy bra and red boy shorts, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The moonlight from the window hit her hair in all the right places, luminating her figure with every movement. He gulped as she bent over suddenly at the end of his bed and his mind just glazed over at the thought of what she would do to him.

As he got the full view of her cleavage, he noticed that her hands with playing with his bare feet.

_'I wish that tickled. If anything.'_

"Did you say something?"

"What?"_ Uhh—_"I wish you wouldn't tease me when you know I can't feel that."

"Oh." She frowned slightly.

"No—it's ok!" he pleaded, hoping she wouldn't cry. Her frown turned around and suddenly she grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and tugged as hard as she could. Artie had to grab onto the bedpost to keep from flying off the bed. "_Woah_." He concluded, watching Tina slowly fold his sweatpants and toss them on the floor, throwing a wink his way. Suddenly, Artie was very aware of how exposed he was in the moonlight. He looked down, and was rather thankful that he couldn't feel down there, otherwise he would be embarrassed to no end.

Next thing he knew, she had climbed back onto the bed, positioning herself on top of his pelvis bone once more.

"Damn." He huffed. Tina gave him a quizzical look. "I wish I could feel that." She could sense the tinge of sadness in his voice. In true Tina fashion, she bent over his toned form and gave him a long embrace. He slowly inhaled the scent of her shampoo as he wrapped his warms around her body. He felt her shiver under his touch.

There was a knock at the door. Tina sat up, suddenly alarmed.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "It's probably just my mom." Tina quickly shifted her weight and suddenly got up.

"They c-can't see me like this!" she squealed, heading for the closet and closing the door behind her. Artie sighed and leaned back into his pillow in frustration_. Stupid parents_. He was thankful for all they did his entire life, but now was _not_ a good time. "Come in." he huffed.

Slowly the door creaked open to reveal a rather disheveled Mrs. Abrams. "Everything alright, honey? We heard a loud noise."

* * *

Tina quietly sat in the closet, waiting for whoever was at the door to leave. She looked around and brushed all of the clothes out of her face so that she could peer through the slits in the door. She saw Mrs. Abrams fuss over Artie, asking him countless times why he was almost completely naked when the weather was starting to get cold, and rushed to the shelf to retrieve a blanket for him. Soon she was caught up in conversation with her son, and Tina laughed at the annoyed expression on his face.

Suddenly a thought struck her and she hugged herself tighter.

_Where would this lead?_

Yes, they were both _clearly_ sexually frustrated teenagers, but was that_ it?_ She loved coming on to him because it gave her a surge of energy and her confidence went through the roof. She never had to pretend around Artie. So how had her mind become so clouded?

_Would they do it tonight?_

She didn't know the answer. She looked down at her body and poked at her stomach. Was she even ready? She didn't even know. She didn't know where she stood with Artie. Whether he would be okay with after everything she told him and they could be friends, and even in an intimiate relationship. The thought scared her that he might just turn into another Puck. He could just be using her for the sex and then throw her out when she least expected it. She gasped slightly when she felt a single salty tear stream down her face. She buried her face in her knees until she heard a rustle come from Artie's direction.

"Tina?" he whispered. "My mom's gone." Tina gulped and made no reply. Could she face him now? _Way to kill the mood_. She slowly stood up and opened the closet door, turning towards the window. Artie caught a glimpse of the tear on her cheek as she stared out the window in silence. "Tina, sorry my—"

"It's okay," she cut him off, still not meeting his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, and she turned to face him. She could see a look of sincere concern in his eyes and he patted the space next to him on the bed. She hesitated for a moment before sliding into the spot beside him. He slowly reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Artie I c-can't do this." She stammered. She looked over at and saw that he was fiddling with his hands.

"Alright." He smiled.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." He looked at the ceiling. "I'll be happy for a while, knowing that's the most action I've gotten—ever."

Tina smiled and reached over to interlace her fingers in his. She could feel his fingers tense against hers and she smiled.

"I'm j-just not ready. I mean, I s-should hit the gym—" she was cut off with Artie's finger on her lips.

"Tina." He sighed. "You're so beautiful tonight. I mean, I usually enjoy the chains and things, but tonight—" he stopped all of a sudden, looking thoughtful.

"Y-you're just saying that. As a friend. Anyone would." Artie just gave her a look and sighed. She giggled and leaned over and kissed his forehead. She caught a glimpse of that sheepish smile he gave her when she kissed him in the hallway after their disastrous date. How did they end up from that to this? She didn't want to question it.

Artie felt the burning sensation of Tina's lips against his forehead. Once she sat up, he grabbed her arms to prevent her from getting away. She stared at him and suddenly he did the impossible: he pulled himself towards her with all his might and planted a kiss on her lips.

Tina's stomach was doing twists and backflips and anything else that a stomach is capable of. She sighed at his very touch, smiling in his kiss. She could feel his hands weave through her hear and she left out a small moan. As if on cue, he pulled her back on top of him and the night started again.

* * *

**oh man! what a roller coaster of a chapter! reviews are loooove. This story ain't over yet baby;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! let's make it to 100! Mind you, im writing this while having lost my voice and being bedridden. that's how much i love you guys!  
**

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He shook his head. He thought of her as _more_ than a best friend. He was so confused about the past week. He had never been so turned on before. A couple nights ago, Tina spent the night at his house. Although they never actually did the deed, since she wasn't ready, it was enough for him. He also wondered what would have happened if his mom _hadn't_ suddenly burst into his room and Tina hadn't had time to think things over in his closet? They would both probably regret something.

Still—he could not get her out of his head. Every time he caught a glimpse of her in the hallway, he kept imagining her whispering in his ear and teasing him to no end.

Yet…

Monday morning came and went, and things seemed to go back to where they were before this ordeal happened. They met up on their favourite street corner and walked to school together. There was an awkward air about them, and Artie couldn't quite figure it out. Had Tina started to regret what had happened between them?

What exactly _was_ going on between them?

He wasn't sure how he felt about her. Yes, they were friends. Then they went through an awkward no-talking phase after stuttergate. Then, they started coming onto each other like crazy. And now—nothing. He began to question whether Tina was embarrassed by his geeky attempts at seduction. But hey, cut a guy some slack.

"I think he's drooling." Finn voice broke through his daydream. Artie's vision cleared and he focused on Finn, Kurt and Puck, who all were crouching down in his face.

"That's _really_ unattractive." Kurt smirked, crossing his arms.

"_Hey_." He managed to mutter, reaching up to adjust his glasses.

"Cut the guy a break." Finn flashed a naïve smile, and Puck just grinned, clearly knowing something the others didn't.

"I bet he got stutterfly in bed." He chuckled, running a hand through his mohawk. Kurt's eyes widened in shock as well as Finn's.

"'.this." was all Kurt managed to say. His shocked expression turned into a wicked smile.

"Dude!" Finn broke from the shock and gave Artie a high-five.

"Guys, nothing happened." He reassured them, yet didn't sound convincing in the slightest.

* * *

Was he avoiding her? Was he avoiding the intimate moments they spent together a few nights ago? She didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an ecstatic Kurt in her face.

"You. Me. Mercedes. Washroom. Now!" Tina didn't have time to respond before he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest washroom.

"Spill." Mercedes cornered her and Kurt craned his neck over her shoulder.

"S-spill what?"

"You know what. Don't avoid the subject because I will take you to the rug." Tina couldn't help but laugh; she seemed serious, but she could see the excitement behind her eyes.

"Something is clearly going on. On Friday you two were basically playing tonsil hockey in the halls, and you both come back, avoiding one another, yet both have a radiant glow. Something is going on." Kurt interrogated, all while examining his hair in the mirror. Tina gave him a quizzical look and turned back to Mercedes.

"N-nothing is going on." She stammered.

"Is there a reason why you two are avoiding each other?" Mercedes exchanged glances with Kurt, who finally finished examining his reflection. Tina frowned.

"Did he say anything?"

"So there IS something going on!"

"What? No I—"

"Save it sister. We're on to you." Mercedes laughed while she took Kurt's arms and they headed for the door. Kurt turned his head slightly, glancing back at Tina.

"You're boy toy was drooling, and I think we all know why."

* * *

"Alright guys, from the top!"

Glee practice had been grueling that day. They had gone through all of their numbers multiple times, and Artie was sure his fingers were calloused beyond belief and that his arms were about to fall off. Why did Rachel have to insist on repeating every number to perfect her abilities as a soloist?

All throughout practice, he couldn't stop staring at her. He was half expecting her to greet him when they all filed into the choir room, but he was disappointed. She sat herself as far away as possible and made limited smalltalk every time he tried to make conversation. He was impatiently waiting for Mr. Schuester to call it quits so that he could finally talk to her.

Even when he wasn't staring at her, he could feel the eyes of all the other members on him. Puck kept giving him an "Oh yeaaaah" face, and Kurt kept winking at him suggestively, which he found highly uncomfortable. Did they _all_ know? He tried his best to avoid the questions and deny the suggestions altogether. He didn't even know where they stood anymore. Was it so bad that Tina was ultimately embarrassed by him and couldn't even look him in the eye?

"Alright guys, that's it for today." Mr. Schue announced, picking up his bag and striding out of the room. Before Artie could even put his guitar down, Tina bolted from the room. Everyone turned to give him a sympathetic look before leaving. Artie sighed, a little heartbroken, before picking up the guitar again and strumming a few chords.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Artie slowly looked up and saw Tina standing timidly by the door, fixing the hem of her skirt. He smiled and put down the guitar. He knew she would come around. First, time to clear the air.

"Tina I—" she huffed, and Artie looked at her, rather surprised. She began to stride at a quick pace across the room, a determined look on her face.

"I thought they would never leave." She smiled before seating herself on Artie's lap, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him, _hard_. Caught off guard, he just sat there like a limp noodle until he came to his senses. Then his hands wove around her waist until they rested on the small of her back, pulling her tighter against his chest.

_'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**Oh boy! What is in store for these two? Only time will tell. Reviews are love!**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY CRAP OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thanks so much guys!**

* * *

She felt like she was on top of the world.

Since that impromptu kiss after glee, she felt like she could conquer the world. Artie's words kept ringing in her head over and over again: _I could get used to this_. She still didn't quite know what that meant, just the fact that he was enjoying it as much as she was. They're relationship was as misguided as ever, but she was happy with the fact that it was taking a turn for the better, considering everything that had happened between them.

Everyone else had seemed to notice this change in her too. Mr. Schue had noticed her confidence skyrocket during rehearsals, and decided to give her more solos, much to Rachel's objections and storm outs. Everyone got pretty used to this and after Rachel stormed out, they all gave her warm smiles and congratulated her when she hit a solo out of the park. She performed with more energy and sang every ballad with one hundred and ten percent more emotion, hoping that one day those words would mirror something that she and Artie shared.

And of course, after most rehearsals, they managed to sneak off and he would compliment her in his own special way, which usually left her panting for more.

Although everyone figured that she and Artie were somewhat of an item now, Puck always tried his luck with Tina and constantly struck out. She now had the confidence to deflate his ego without running from the room in embarrassment.

"So what is your relationship status now?" Kurt would constantly inquire, and Tina always gave him the same answer: she didn't know. But she was alright with that for now, it was more than she could hope for.

She started to get butterflies again. She felt that they had died when she told him her secret, but she could feel them revive themselves within her body. Every time he glanced at her from across the hall, when he ran his hands through her long strands and chuckled when she let out a low moan, caused her shivers. She was content.

At times she wondered if he harboured romantic feelings as well. He hadn't exactly forgiven her for stuttergate, but at least they were back on track. She giggled whenever Kurt made a comment about how Artie never got any action, and smiled thinking about it was her fault that he wore a goofy smile to school every day.

She didn't want to lose this confidence. It was like a drug to her and she couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

**_Choir room after rehearsal?_  
**

She smiled, closing her phone. Her breath always caught in her throat every time she received a new message from Artie. His newfound confidence, although not as evidence to the rest of the world as hers was, was a major turn-on. Sometimes she fantastized in Spanish class about ripping off his clothes and Mr. Schuester had to slap his hand on her desk to get her to snap out of it. She tried to avoid those situations as best as she could, but sometimes it was too irresistible to pass up.

Putting her phone in her bag, she headed out of the school into the bright sunshine. She couldn't help but smile: the weather always seemed to match her mood these days. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone unexpectedly. While apologizing profusely, she looked up only to come face to face with one of the neanderthal football players that had turned against Finn and Puck during the slushie wars a couple months ago. Tina gulped: he wasn't alone. He had a mischevious smirk on his face and soon five of his cronies walked up behind him, towering over her.

"Hey, look. It's stutterfly." He smiled, walking towards her. Tina mentally kicked herself. _Why couldn't she stand up to him and tell him to fuck off_? She was confident in every other aspect of her life, and now she was trembling in the knees. His friends chuckled at the remark and whispered amongst themselves. "Where's your cripple boyfriend?"

"F-fuck off."

"What's that, stutterfly? Why are you lashing out at me?" he grinned again, cornering her up against the brick wall. One of his friends walked up beside him.

"We've seen you strut around school." He chimed in, slowly reaching out and toying with the hem of her skirt. She immediately froze, her anxiety slowly setting in. The first football stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"I bet you dead legs isn't giving her any. Hell, how could he? Sexually frustrated, sweetheart?" he cooed, reaching out and stroking her hair. "Poor thing. Why go out with the cripple when you can get with me?" His hand reached down and pulled at her skirt while his friend let out a low chuckle. She could feel her blood start to boil. _Come on confidence, kick in already!_ She looked down at her shoes.

"Hey, maybe you can come to my place later?" he whispered in her ear, and she froze up again. "And maybe afterwards, since you're not getting any from the cripple, we can strap him to the flagpole." He chuckled and the rest of his friends joined in.

Something snapped.

Her combat boot made hard contact with his groin, pushing him to the ground. He winced in pain, rolling around in humiliation.

"I said fuck off." She exhaled heavily, picking up her bag. Suddenly, one of the other football players charged towards her, grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. She tried to fight back, but he was just too strong for her.

"Once a freak, always a freak." He choked on his words, and signaled for one of his cronies to step forward. He had a slushie in his hand, preparing to strike. Tina cringed and prepared herself for the worst. "We'll do this the painful way, nice and slow." Instead of a the initial shock of many slushies she had been prone to in the past, the football player with the slushie stood in front of her and lifted the cup above her head. She closed her eyes as he slowly poured the ice cold beverage over her head, drenching her hair and sending frigid shivers down her spine as it soaked her shoulders. Once they were finished, they slowly took a step back.

"I don't think even dead legs would want to get with you now. What a weak little slut." The leader chuckled, and slowly walked away, followed by his pack.

She couldn't move. Her confidence had deserted her. Her thoughts immediately went to Artie, and her stomach churned with anxiety. Maybe he was right: how could Artie look at her now? He always beamed when he saw her strutting down the hallways, boosting with confidence. Now she was back to the way she was, back at the beginning. She was a slushie-soaked stutterfly and her confidence was shot.

Her legs slowly gave way from under her, and she slid down to the pavement and let out a quiet sob. The tears didn't stop.

* * *

She sat there for the good part of an hour. The sun had dried her clothes for the most part, but her hair was still sticky and soaked from the grape slushie. Her eyes had finally dried and she watched as the last of the glee kids left the school at the other end of the walkway. She hid her face as well as she could: she couldn't stand their looks of pity if they saw her like this. They would tell her it was okay, and that they had all been through this. Hell, she had been through it a million times, but this time was different.

"Didn't see you at practice today." A quiet voice whispered, and Tina sniffed in response. She looked up and saw Artie parked a few feet from her. He shot her a look of concern, and she stared at her shoes, unable to meet his eye. Her ears picked up on the sound of his wheels slowly approaching her, until she could see the twinkling lights at her feet. "What happened?"

"Got cornered." She sighed. She looked up and saw that he was gesturing to his lap. After much hesitation, she slowly got to her feet and sat on his lap. He smiled and reached into his backpack and pulled out a face towel.

"In case of emergencies." He chuckled, taking a handful of her hair and rubbing them gently in the towel. Tina automatically felt very self-conscious and started fidgeting with her gloves.

"I d-didn't have the confidence to stand up to them." She stammered.

"Really? Some football players passed me as I came out of school and gave me the middle finger. Were they the same ones?" Tina cringed, but sighed in relief knowing that they hadn't gone after him as well. She nodded slowly. "Well, you must have done something." He put the towel down and took Tina's chin into his own gloved hand so that he could look her in the eye. She blinked at him for a moment.

"I k-kicked him."

"Oh?"

"In the balls." This set Artie into a roaring fit of laughter.

"You don't think that took guts? Tina, I'll say it again, you are _wild_." He chuckled again and kissed her forehead. He looked at her with a nauseated look on his face, causing her to giggling, knowing she was still covered in slushie. Slowly he leaned in, but instead of kissing her, he turned his head and licked her neck sensually. "Yum. Grape."

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Kind of an angsty chapter, but i enjoyed writing it. Reviews are love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**yaaaay reviews! thanks a bunches guys!**

* * *

_'Push it, push it good'_ he sang to himself as he assembled his books in his locker. Luckily, he was alone, or else he would never hear the end of it.

He wasn't going to kid himself: the confidence in Tina had driven him completely over the edge. So over the edge that he found himself doing things and arousing her in ways he didn't think was even possible. He had thought about the concept of making love to her once or twice. That was where this was going right? He stopped putting books away and stared off into space, still humming that familiar tune.

Was it love making? Or would it lead to just sex? He still didn't know where they stood. Every time he wanted to bring it up, somehow their hormones got the better of them and they were going at it again. He sighed heavily; not that he was complaining, of course. He thanked the heavens every day when his hands came into the smooth contact of her skin and her groans after a long lip lock in the choir room after glee.

Was this _all_ he wanted? Did he want to take it a step further? Romantically? Also, did he want to take it a step further sexually? He blushed at the thought. He knew Tina wasn't ready, but the way she was acting lately made him think otherwise. Besides, he knew that he was fully capable as well. It would just take some…getting used to.

"Push it, Athur? Maybe I don't want to know where you'll be pushing it. Or what, for that matter." A voice squeaked from behind his locker door. Artie huffed and closed the door to reveal an eavesdropping Kurt, a wicked grin on his face.

"It's a catchy song." He retorted. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, back in the early nineties." He smirked.

"Your point?"

"My point is, " he gave him the once over, "is that I'm sensing that there's a different reason why it's stuck in your head, and not because you have a closet case obsession with Salt n' Pepa." He smiled.

"Uh—"

"Have you hit _the_ home run?"

"Would you stop saying that!" he screeched, turning a few heads in the hallway. Kurt blushed and leaned against the locker, eyeing him with a wild expression.

"Oops. Although I'm surprised you're so easily embarrassed." Artie cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think that no one passes the choir room after glee rehearsal is over. Mercedes refers to it as 'sweet monkey love'" he chuckled, fixing his hair subconsciously. Artie blushed a deep crimson and adjusted his glasses.

"I didn't think anyone—"

"Just pick a closet or something next time hmm? Although," he looked him up and down again, "that might be a little hard, in your situation." Artie fumed.

"I'm fully capable!" he commanded, but it came out as a timid pipsqueak and Kurt laughed once again.

"If you say so Casanova. How far have you gone?"

He couldn't answer.

"Don't bother. Your expression reveals everything." Kurt smiled, turning on his heel and striding down the hallway, watching up with Mercedes. Artie sighed heavily, embarrassed beyond belief. As soon as he wheeled himself around, he came face to face with the same football neanderthals that had scared Tina a few days earlier. He sneered at the sight of them. Even if he didn't have the use of his legs, he could still put up a fight. Puck's multiple bruises were proof of that.

"Hey, cripple." One of them jeered, his cronies chuckling along with him.

"What do you want?" he huffed impatiently.

"Ran into your girlfriend yesterday," he smirked, cracking his knuckles, "and it came to our attention that she wasn't getting any. I offered my services, and the boys got a bruising." Artie gulped as one of his friends approached with a slushie. "So what is it? Are you not man enough? The weak little cripple can't even get it on with his girlfriend. He just lies there like a limp noodle. What girl would want that? Your little freak, that's who." They all laughed, turning their back to him. The leader signaled the football player with the slushie and Artie's world went dark as he drowned in orange flavoured corn syrup.

* * *

"_Woah_. Wheels, what happened to you?" Mercedes exclaimed as he wheeled himself into the choir room. Lucky for him it was just her and Tina gossiping beside the piano.

"Football players." He huffed, taking off his glasses. Even in the blur, he could make out Tina's figure hurrying towards him and stroking his cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mercedes boomed, walking past the two of them. He leaned into Artie's ear on the way. '_Push it_.'

"W-what was that?" Tina looked at her, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Nothing." And she was gone.

Artie could feel Tina lean across his form as she reached for his backpack, taking out his emergency towel. She slowly rubbed the corn syrup off his face and out of his eyes, slowly clearing his vision. Subconsciously, he hand automatically went to her thigh, and rubbed small circles with his thumb. Tina squeaked with surprise as she began to rub his hair. Once she was done, he shook his hair, as if he were a dog, and she giggled. She slowly reached up and swept the hair from his eyes. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Yum. Orange." She smiled. She tilted her head as she planted sweet kisses all along his jawline, making him shiver. His one hand rested on her thigh, while the other snaked its way to her waist, toying with her shirt. She moaned at his touch, and she continued downwards, now reaching his collarbone. She giggled into his check. "You're wearing suspenders today." She laughed as she reached out and gave one of them a light snap. Artie winced slightly, although it was not as hard as the previous time this had happened. He rested his chin on her head and hugged her against his chest.

"Tina." He sighed. She giggled softly, playing with the sleeve of his t-shirt. For once in his life, he was wearing a polo shirt, like the ones they had all donned during Proud Mary. She was grateful because she now had full view of his toned arms, which were still tightly wrapped around her slender figure.

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to talk." She automatically froze. Sitting up abruptly, she stared at him, a deer-in-headlights look on her face. Artie eased the tension slightly when a low chuckle erupted in his throat. "Don't have a heart attack on me." She couldn't help but smile. He looked at her thoughtfully, "What's going on here?"

"Well, I was in the process of taking off your shirt and—"

"No. I mean, _what_ are we doing? _Why_ are we doing this?" she couldn't meet his gaze. Did he want to stop? She couldn't tell. Suddenly she just wanted to curl up in a ball and not have to deal with this.

"Don't you like it?" she squeaked timidly. Artie blushed.

"O-of course I do. What I mean is, where is this heading? I don't want to become like another Puck and Santana." Tina suddenly burst out laughing. Artie was caught by surprise and reached out to catch her when she almost fell over. He held her in his arms until the laughter subsided. "I know I was a bit of a jerk after our disastrous date." He murmured, sensing her shudder at the thought. He slowly stroked her arm before he continued. "But you have to understand why. I thought I would lose you."

"But—" she began, but Artie hushed her up. She obliged and nestled her face into his chest.

"And these past few weeks have been great. I consider myself very lucky to have gotten any action at _all_." She chuckled. "But I sometimes wondered why you went for me instead of some other guy who could have satisfied your needs better." She began to protest again, but he stopped her. "Don't get me wrong, you're hot as hell. I just—I hope that i can give you all you need. And that something more can come out of this." He smiled, cupping her face in his gloved hands. "What do you say? Do you want to give us another go?" He saw her eyes begin to water, and reached up to dry her tears. In response, Tina leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "One more thing."

"Anything." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He looked down and blushed furiously.

"I know you said you weren't ready, but I'm determined to prove to you that I can do this. I want to at least _try_."

She gulped.

* * *

**oh the suspense! reviews are love! and don't worry, the raunch is making a comeback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Argh i hope notification are working now, so i don't have to manually keep refreshing the page to see if i have new reviews. Well, here's an update. And sadly, this story is gonna be over soon, considering i've dragged it out loooooong enough. haha since most of you know where it's going, i'm gonna up the rating to M for the next (and last chapter) although it probably won't be too explicit. I'll probably just be as embarassed writing it as you will be reading it. Onward!**

* * *

_'Calm down, Tina. Nothing has happened yet!'_

Currently she was arguing with herself on the Abrams' front porch. It was dark out, and a few snowflakes had begun to fall. She gazed at them quickly, sighing at their romantic nature then had another panic attack. A few days ago, Artie had invited her over to watch a movie, which seemed innocent enough. Knowing them, they've watched over a hundred movies during their friendship. But now?

_'I should be excited about this.'_ She reassured herself, hugging her form tighter, trying to control her breathing.

This is what she wanted, wasn't it? She couldn't lie; she was caught off guard when Artie had proclaimed his determination to _try_. She shuddered. It was sweet that he would go through this for her. But she wasn't really in any hurry. She continued to stare at the snowflakes. Suddenly, her eye caught a couple walking down the street. They were bundled up and holding hands. She could faintly hear the girl giggle, leaning into the guy's side as they kept on their way.

She wanted _that_.

* * *

_'Why am I so nervous?'_

He rummaged through his dvd collection at an alarming rate. His pulse was racing and he was pretty sure he was about to break into a cold sweat._ 'What is wrong with me?'_

Then he remembered. His parents had announced a couple nights ago that they were going to visit relatives for the weekend, taking his sister with them. Immediately, he thought it was a brilliant idea to invite Tina over to watch a movie. Then the though dawned on him:

Parents not home? Inviting the girl of his dreams over for a movie? That only spelled one thing. S-E-X.

Now was the right moment to break into a cold sweat. Then he remembered: he totally brought this one himself. Why did he have to go and announce to her that he wanted to_ try_? Oh yeah, because his macho-ness got in the way of his rational thinking, that's why. He wanted to prove to her that he was capable of doing what any teenage boy could do.

"Artie?" a quiet voice broke his train of thought. His head whipped around to see Tina, standing in the door frame, covered in snowflakes and shivering a little bit. He smiled at the sight of her, suddenly forgetting his anxiety. She seemed to have that effect on him. "Your door was open." She murmured. He nodded and wheeled himself over to her.

"Here," he grabbed her bag, "Let me take that for you." She nodded feebly and began to take off her coat. He watched as she brushed the snowflakes out of her hair. "Snowing?" he interrogated.

"A little. At least I didn't fall on my ass coming here."

"You do that a lot."

"Shut up." She smiled, sensing the tension lifting. She looked around the room a bit before meeting his eyes. "So what are we going to watch?" Artie felt his face flush and started playing with the strap of her backpack, which was now on his lap.

"Ladies choice, I guess." He stumbled, embarrassed. She didn't seem to notice. Before he could blink, she bounded from the hallway and knelt in front of his infamous dvd collection. "I'll put this away." He mumbled before rolling down the hallway.

* * *

When he returned, he saw Tina settled comfortable against the side of the couch. She had her arms around her knees, waiting expectedly. He sighed in relief. It seemed her hormones weren't present right now. He wheeled himself into the living room, parking himself beside the couch. He then proceeded to push himself out of his chair onto the floor and hauling himself up onto the couch with ease. Tina stared at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can do that so easily."

"Eight years of practice." He winked. He settled himself on the other side of the couch, making a clear distance between them. He eyed her expectantly. "So, what are we watching?"

"Umm—P-princess Bride?" she smiled sheepishly. He chuckled in response.

"Ah—one of the classics." Artie shifted his weight awkwardly, eyeing the dvd player across the room. "Uh—Tina? Do you mind?" he nodded his head to the tv and it took a minute for Tina to catch on. She nodded, getting off the couch and kneeling down to figure out how the player worked. In this process, she had managed to stick out her ass as far as she could, in Artie's clear field of vision. He gulped.

_'Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare.'_ He had to keep reminding himself, but he couldn't help it; it was a fine ass. He averted his gaze to the wall when she turned around and returned to the couch. As the movie started, Tina was once again on her feet.

"Something wrong?"

"The lights. We need _some_ kind of atmosphere." She winked, turning off the lights and settling back down on the couch. Artie stared at her in disbelief.

_'Holy Crap. She does want to do it. AHHHHHHH!'_

"Did you say something?"

"Uh--no!" he practically screeched, frightening Tina. She gave him a_ 'wtf'_ look before turning her attention back to the movie. Artie found himself sighing in relief and leaning further into the couch.

Halfway throughout the movie, he could feel himself started to doze off. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he could hear a squeak coming from the other side of the couch.

"Don't fall asleep yet! You're missing the best part!" He groaned as he turned his attention to the tv, and her 'best part' was when Buttercup was tumbling down the hill after Wesley, and then they proclaim their undying love to one another.

"Who knew you were such a romantic." He smirked.

"It's cute." Was her weak attempt at an answer. "You don't like it?"

"It's pretty cheesy." Was all he managed to say before stifling a yawn. He looked over at Tina and saw her tense up a bit. Had he done something wrong? "What's wrong?"

She huffed. "I like that kind of romance." She didn't seem altogether there as she stared out the window. Artie looked over and saw that the snowflakes had multiplied and were now whirling around. He had to admit, it was pretty romantic. He looked over again and saw that she had a sullen look on her face. "It's just—I wish I had that—that we had that. I don't really know what we have—" he could feel his stomach start to twist with anxiety.

"Hey, come here." He opened his arms and Tina scrambled across the couch and rested into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed heavily into his chest and smiled.

"What do you mean—you don't know what we have?" he raised an eyebrow as he was rubbing soothing circles into her arm. She had baffled him beyond belief. Beyond the sex part, it seemed like their relationship was established.

"Well, I know we have something. But the other day, when you said you wanted to try—I just thought it was all about the sex. Puck would be proud." She mocked, and she punched him playfully.

"Hey! For your information, I didn't say that for Puck's sake. Also, didn't I say that we were gonna give us another shot?" He felt Tina nod slowly and he felt victorious. She slowly sat up and faced him. Just as those many times before, she re-positioned his legs so that she was straddling his pelvis again.

_'Why does she keep doing this to me?'_

She eyed him confidently before huskily asking him a favour. "Kiss me."

He stared at her for a moment, then smiled. Slowly, he propped himself up as she leaned in. "As you wish." And placed a kiss on her lips. Expecting it to be chaste and sweet, Artie was shocked as Tina returned the kiss with a little more force. He gripped her arms just to steady her and returned the kiss. Their tongues intertwined as Tina let out a small moan, arching her back. Deepening the kiss again, he ran his fingers through her long strands and she did the same. After a few minutes, she sat back up and looked at him with a fierce intensity.

"Come on, let's go."

_Wait, what?_

* * *

**_GAH THE SUSPENSE! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

This is it.

Tina exhaled deeply as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know if she _had_ the courage to do this. She knew for a fact that Artie was as nervous she was, if not more. She sighed, thinking about him waiting on his bed for her, probably shirtless. She shivered.

_Come on girl, you've made it this far. Be confident!_

What was wrong with her? Over the past two weeks she had seduced him to no end, and it was not like he was discouraging her. Hell, he was enjoying it. Still, the butterflies in her stomach remained. She could easily admit to herself that she was in love with Artie, and had been for a long time. So maybe the reason why she was so nervous was because she didn't want to screw things up. Like last time, and have him not speak to her for weeks.

It was supposed to be _special_.

She reached into her backpack and took out the lacy undergarments that she had brought with her. She had been on a shopping excursion with Mercedes and Kurt, and while they turned a blind eye, she snuck away into the nearest Victoria's secret. She stared at the frilly bra in her hand. It was blood red, but somehow screamed _sort of_ innocent because of the lace and bow in the middle. She could just imagine Artie's face when he saw this. His jaw would drop to the ground like in the cartoons. She swiftly closed the bathroom door.

* * *

His palms were sweating._ A lot_.

He had just wheeled himself into his room, ready to go into cardiac arrest. The moment that Tina nearly went at him on the couch was just too much. Was she serious? Did she want to do this now? He remembered the look she gave him before she disappeared into the guest bathroom: soultry and seductive. _Crap_.

He knew that he wanted this, yet he had never done this before. He needed some advice, and fast. Who could he turn to though?

Finn? No, he would just blush and snicker.

Puck? No, he tried that already. Besides, he would probably say something along the lines of _'hurry the fuck up man and get in her pants!'_

Kurt? Yeah—no.

He sighed, finally putting his phone down on his dresser. He had no experience in this and was clueless to the extreme. His mind flickered back to some of the chick flicks that Tina had once made him sit through. Some of them had been alright, he could admit. Then the idea hit him: music. It sets the atmosphere right? Except with his taste in music, he felt that it would be inappropriate for this occasion. Hastily, he wheeled himself back to the living room and parked himself by the family cd collection. He scanned the shelves until his eye caught something: Barry White. He was his mom's favourite, and he never understand why until she told him it was because of his smooth voice. Suddenly he remembered a conversation he had with Mercedes a while back, and how his smooth jazzy voice complimented her 'chocolate hunger', which is why they always got paired up in songs.

This gave him an idea.

* * *

She stood outside of his bedroom door. A breeze rolled in from the open window in the hallway, causing her to shiver and hold her body tighter.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, all she had one was her newly purchased lingerie, and a bathrobe that she had stolen from home. Feeling rather scandalous, she adjusted the robe to cover herself up even more.

_Come on Tina! Think scandalous vixen! You can do this!_ She inhaled heavily as she opened the door slightly and peered in.

Artie was sitting on his bed, propped up and looking out the window. Her breath hitched as she saw the sight of him. Dressed only in his boxers, he also had one his thin black suspenders, and nothing else. She fawned over every contour of his body, from his finely toned arms to the planes of his chest. When she looked at his face, she noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses, and his wispy bangs that were getting caught in the breeze from the window were now in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before, and _damn_, he was hot. A little part of her was happy that he wasn't a stud at school, otherwise every other girl would be drooling all over him. Tonight, he was all hers.

"Hi." She squeaked, poking her head through the doorway.

"Hey." He replied, readjusting himself so that he was sitting completely upright. As soon as their eyes met, she could see the shock in his expression at what she was wearing, which immediately made her self-conscious. She pulled the lining of the robe tighter across her chest. He just smiled. "Wow." She smirked and made her way over to him. She sat on the end of the bed, facing him with an expectant gleam in her eye.

"What?"

"It's just—" she hesitated. "I—wasn't expecting—this."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that either." He chuckled, regarding her bathrobe. She blushed furiously. "You don't need to be self-conscious." He reassured her, patting the spot beside him. After a few moments she scurried into the spot next to him and leaned in his side. Suddenly, she felt his body shift as he twisted to reach for something on the shelf above his bed. Suddenly, the room was filled with a soft melody, something that sounded like a muffled saxophone, and had a nostalgic feel of the seventies. She didn't recognize the singer, but Artie was trying to sync himself with each word, and she couldn't help but giggle.

_I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe_

She could feel her stomach contracting at she tried to hold back the laughter. She caught Artie's eye, and he had such a serious, yet mocking expression on his face. It took her a couple of moments to notice that his hand had snaked its way to her robe and was playing with the lining that was separate him from her extremely scandalous bra. Her breath stopped short as he kept murmuring.

_My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things i can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe_

He was so rudely interrupted by her exploding laughter as the soft music continued to play. He shifted uncomfortably as she nearly rolled off the bed. As soon as it had subsided, he let out a loud sigh.

"Oh come on. Barry White is so the man." He teased. Tina flushed, obviously grateful for his attempt, even if it ended up in giggles.

"S-sorry. Barry W-white—is sexy." She smiled sheepishly, jabbing him in the ribs. He winced jokingly as her fingers traced his sides, fingering the suspenders she found there.

"Just for you." He smirked. "Just not so hard this time? I don't know if I can take that kind of beating." She chuckled at the remark, and left the suspender well enough alone. Instead, she traced her finger along his chest, drawing circles as she went. Once the song had ended, the only thing she could hear was his steady breathing, and she found comfort in that. Slowly her fingers traced up his neck, and she could feel the goosebumps rise as she went along. Soon her fingers were intertwined in his locks, and a small moan escaped his lips as she began to message his scalp. She noticed him bite down on his lip a little as she did this, and took it as a good sign. She eyed his lips as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Slowly, she got up so that she was on her knees and facing him square on. Immediately, his eyes shot open.

"I d-don't know how to do this."

"And you think _I_ do?" he smiled.

"Don't guys have some sort of built in sex manual?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "You watch too many movies. We can't all be like Puck." She looked up and got lost in the light pools of his eyes. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, chaste and sweet. She froze for a moment until she felt Artie's strong hands grasp her waist and hoist her on top of him, forcefully returning the kiss. She was caught off guard by the gesture, but was more than happy to return the favour. As they deepened the kiss, she was playing with his suspenders and he with the bathrobe. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, letting out a small groan. Tina shot up like a rocket and stared at him. "You're _killing_ me." He chuckled. Tina looked down and saw that he had a firm grasp on one of her bra straps, and that her robe had come partially open to reveal some cleavage.

"Y-you don't like it?" she whimpered.

"Of course I do." He smiled. "This is the most action I've ever gotten and you're giving me the icing on the cake, plus a damn parade."

"Now you're sounding like Puck."

"He rubs off on you." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more. He accepted happily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his form. Soon, he managed to expose her shoulders and she hadn't noticed until another breeze rolled in she shivered. Suddenly, she felt a bolt of confidence surge through her.

"Oh, to hell with it." She huffed and got up. Slowly, she undid the tie of the bathrobe, and Artie's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. She slowly removed each arm and allowed the robe to fall slowly to the floor. She stared at him intently for a few moments until he broke the silence.

"Wow." Was all he managed to croak. He took in the sight of her like a breath of fresh air. The lingerie wasn't necessarily scandalous, but it would drive any guy crazy. The panties hugged her curves perfectly, complimenting her hourglass shape in the moonlight. She smiled sheepishly at his expression and went to sit beside him once more. He grinned as his fingers grazed the fabric of the bra, sensing the confident girl shiver under his touch. She let out a small moan as his fingers went higher to graze her neck and he pulled her in forcefully for another kiss.

The broke apart after a few moments, panting heavily. Artie was shocked at what Tina asked him next.

"You s-sure you want to do this?"

"I thought you were the one that wasn't ready." He questioned, raising an eyebrow. " To tell you the truth, I'm terrified. Even if I can't feel down there, I don't wanna do such a bad job that you run away crying and screaming." Tina winced at that last part and shook her head.

"I don't think you could make me do that. Not after you serenade me with _Barry White_? Besides, I thought _I_ wasn't sexy enough."

"You're kidding right?" Artie reached out for her hand and interlaced their fingers before he clasped them tight. "These past couple of weeks have been a whirlwind, and this new confidence in you is astounding. I just hope I can measure up."

"But you do!" she interjected, and he smiled softly. She looked around quietly and met his gaze once more. "I only did it because I thought that's what you liked. I saw you with Brittany during our hairography number and—" Artie let out a hearty chuckle.

"Is that what this is about? Tina—I'd much rather have all of you than just some hormonally crazy teen for a week. I lo—" he stopped him abruptly, and he could see the hope fade from her eyes. "I like you. I really _like_ like you." He mentally kicked himself for sounding like a preteen girl. He wasn't sure if he could say the word love yet. He knew that the feeling was there, he just didn't want to face rejection head on. She squeezed his hand even tighter.

"I _like_ like you too." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. He smiled against her lips and returned it with more passion than he thought he could muster. He could feel her stop abruptly and pull up for air. "I'm just glad it's with you."

"So—" Tina hushed him up with a shake of her head. "Not tonight?"

"Like I said, I'm not ready." She chuckled, nestling in her side once again. He wrapped his arms around her, taking in the scent of her hair and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**BRING ON THE PITCHFORKS! I know some of you were expecting something totally raunchy, but i went back to my old ways with some fluff. Besides, after mulling it over for a loooong time, i realized that Artie and Tina wouldn't go at it like Puck and Santana. A few years down the road maybe? hehe. anyways, thanks to everyone who stuck it out with me and hopefully you'll see something from me in the future. remember to review!**


End file.
